the_elven_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainy Dripperdrop
“That’s Rainy for you.” -Resin describing Rainy. Background Rainy Dripperdrop comes from the cold Season of Winter where elves have to survive on frost and ice. They keep warm by regulating their body temperatures, wearing parkas, and building fireplaces. According to Rainy they have to learn different skills at school compared to other Seasons because of their harsh climate. She also claims it's easy to know everyone in Winter, hinting that there must not be a lot of elves in the icy land. Appearance and Personality "The girl had coal black hair that hung down to her ankles. Her eyelashes were thick over her pacific blue eyes. Her skin was as white as snow and she was clothed in an opulent blue dress." Rainy is a very attractive girl, but her looks are rather deceiving. Underneath that beautiful white skin, Rainy is grouchy and sensitive. She doesn't like people telling her what to do. She especially doesn't like when they say she has a temper tantrum, which she usually does. Sometimes she can be found throwing vases and large objects about her bedchamber. Rainy requires her beauty sleep and hates to get up for a long day of training outside. She does like her power, though. For weapons she likes to use ribbons and hand fans. Relationships When Rainy likes a guy she throws herself at him...literally. Poor Prince Aster, falls under Rainy's list of men she would totally match herself with. During practices she pretends she doesn't know what she's doing and gets Aster to show her how by getting close to him. Dusty doesn't admit it, but it's easy to tell he's jealous that Rainy doesn't notice him like she does Prince Aster. Therefore, Rainy can be found trying to avoid Dusty, who teases her all the time. Rainy's greatest frenemy is Rea. The two couldn't be more different, yet they accept each other during practices. Rainy's Room "Rea quietly walked down the hall to the door beside hers. This one had a blue raindrop on it and when Rea glanced at the room she found a world of water and mist. The floor was made of teal sand and the walls were of crystal coral. The bed didn’t have a canopy, but it was made out of soft seaweed and dewdrops. The vanity was made out of seashells and pearls. Bubbles floated around the room, shining orbs of light. The glass windows were shaped like cobwebs with intricate patterns carved into them. There were several bowls of fish scattered about the room. It was just as enchanting as Rea’s room..." Quotes “Spying on me, are you?” ''(Rainy speaking to Rea.) ''“Oh, please, she was totally invading my privacy.” ''(Rainy talking about Rea.) ''“She was standing there with those gawking eyes of hers, watching my every move.” ''(Rainy talking about Rea.) ''“Not at all. I just don’t like strangers staring at me.” “I wonder how long we’ll have to practice these stupid exercises.” “I can’t wait until we learn our powers. That way all I’ll have to do is point my finger and the evildoers will be gone.” ''“What is this stuff anyway?” ''(Rainy talking about Lushberry Salad.) ''“We rather have to to survive in a harsh climate such as ours.” ''(Rainy talking about skills they learn in Winter.) ''“At least I don’t spend my time walking the floor over a boy.” ''(Rainy speaking to Resin.) ''“In your dreams, Dirtboy!” ''(Rainy speaking to Dusty.) Gallery Lord-of-the-Rings-Azaleas-Dolls.jpgrai.jpg Lord-of-the-Rings-Azaleas-Dolls.jpgrainy2.jpg .jpg Category:Characters Category:Recruits